naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Potency
Attack Potency Based on: The amount of damage a character can produce. Also includes combat experience, combat skill {unarmed combat, armed combat, etc.}, damage output, maximum amount of damage that can be inflicted via a single attack, and energy diversity (ability to use various elemental powers). *'Below Human level': Physically impaired humans and most animals. *'Human level': Normal human beings and certain animals. *'Athlete level': Most fighting characters from live-action movies and strong animals. *'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Able to smash furniture, cause concussions to humans and even smash slabs of concrete and bricks. *'Wall level': Attacks that can destroy a wall, or harm other characters with wall level durability. *'Small Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from an average four window house to a two story building, or harm other characters with small building level durability. *'Building level': Attacks that can destroy from a two story house to a five story building, or harm other characters with building level durability. *'Large Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from a five story building to a skyscraper, or harm other characters with large building level durability. *'City Block level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city block, or harm other characters with city block level durability. *'Multi-City Block level': Attacks that can destroy multiple city-blocks, or harm other characters with multi-city block level durability. *'Town level': Attacks that can destroy an entire town, or harm other characters with town level durability. *'Small City level': Attacks that can destroy small city sized areas up to about 10km in distance, or harm other characters with small city level durability. *'City level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city, or harm other characters with city level durability. *'Mountain level': Attacks that can destroy an entire mountain, or harm other characters with mountain level durability. *'Island level': Attacks that can destroy an entire island, or harm other characters with island level durability. *'Country level': Attacks that can destroy an entire country, or harm other characters with country level durability. *'Continent level': Attacks that can destroy an entire continent, or harm other characters with continent level durability. *'Moon level': Attacks that can destroy an entire moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion like the Earth's satellite Moon. *'Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire planet the size of the Earth. *'Large Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. *'Dwarf Star level': Attacks that can destroy an astronomical object the size of the Brown Dwarf Star, or harm other characters with dwarf star level durability. *'Small Star level' *'Star level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire star the size of the Sun, or harm other characters with star level durability. *'Large Star level' *'Solar System level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire solar system, or harm other characters with solar system level durability. *'Multi-Solar System level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) multiple solar systems. *'Galaxy level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire galaxy. *'Multi-Galaxy level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) multiple galaxies. *'Universe level': Attacks that can destroy all physical matter within an observable universe at full force. *'Universe level+': Attacks that can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. *'Multi-Universe level': Attacks that can can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. *'Multiverse level': Attacks that can destroy and/or create 10^500 to an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. *'Multiverse level+': Attacks that can destroy and/or create 10^500 to an infinite amount of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Additional Terms 'At least' Used to denote the minimum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Possibly' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Probably' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Potentially' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. Other Stats Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Stamina Range Intelligence Category:Important Terms Category:Power Status